Of Love and Loss
by Riko Ai Kumagai
Summary: Shizune and Genma liked each other before Shizune left. Then she comes back, and the old feelings come back. But just as they were getting into each other, destiny took it away again. For good, this time. Character death.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto the show, or any characters in this story. Sadly.**

"So, Shizune," said Tsunade, placing her hands together and leaning across the desk to look at her attendant. "Is being back in Konoha bringing back any good memories?"

"Hai, of course," Shizune said.

"What about being with Genma?"

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked, blushing slightly and looking away.

"You know what I mean," Tsunade smirked. "Anything rekindling itself?"

"Iie," muttered Shizune. "Now, Tsunade-sama, please finish this paperwork."

The girl set down the large stack of papers and put her hands on her hips, happy to change the subject.

Tsunade groaned and said, "Why is there so much paperwork?"

"Because you have been slacking off! Now hurry and finish!"

The gondaime Hokage sighed and pulled the first sheet of paper towards her and Shizune walked out of the door.

As the girl stepped out of the door, she turned toward it as she closed it. When she turned around, she found herself bumping straight into the brown haired jounin.

"Genma," she said, blushing. "Gomen."

She said the last word in unison with Genma and laughed slightly. Genma smiled at her.

"I wanted to talk to Hokagae-sama," he informed her. Shizune graoned in annoyance.

"You're going to distract her? I just got her focused on the paperwork!"

Genma gave a small laugh and said, "I suppose it can wait."

The two stood there akwardly, not saying anything, until finally Shizune said, "Excuse me."

She pushed past him and walked off. Genma went in a different direction as she did, looking over his shoulder at her.

He could remember her when she was younger. They'd liked each other a lot, and they had both known it. But they'd never really gotten together...and then Shizune had left. Any relationship that had been forming had faded out then, and he hadn't expected it to ever return, nor did he now. But she was just as pretty as she had ever been. He looked forward again, just as Shizune turned to look at him.

She could remember him when he was younger. She'd liked him, he'd liked her. And everyone knew it, including each other. Nothing had really happened between them, though. Then she and Tsunade had left Konoha and she'd pretty much forgotten him, and didn't expect to fall into old habits. But he was still as handsome as she remembered him. And she looked forward as well.

The day in Konoha carried itself out as normal, with young, enthusiastic genin training, and the chuunin teaching Academy students or going on missions, and the experienced jounin going on missions. It was quiet but loud and lively at the same time. A few days passed this way, with nothing big happening. Shizune constantly checked in on Tsunade to make sure she was staying on task and Genma went around taking care of things.

After about three days, it was late in the evening and Genma had finished everthing he'd needed to do, and Shizune had finished with Tsunade and anything else she would have needed to do. So, as fate would have it, they both went down to Ichiraku Ramen to eat.

"Genma," said Shizune in surprise when she saw him sitting at the counter ordering his ramen.

"Shizune," Genma said, looking up and smiling. "Are you eating here too?"

"Aa," was Shizune's answer, and she sat down next to him. Ayame came over and took her order and went off to fix it while the two jounin talked.

The two of them talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Genma spoke of what had happened in Konoha while she had been gone, and Shizune told about her adventures with Tsunade over the years.

They ate their ramen slowly because of how much they were talking, and when they were finally finished eating they weren't done talking. So they walked home together.

As they were walking, Shizune lost herself in the conversation, and didn't watch where she was going. She tripped, and started to fall, but before she hit the ground Genma's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her by the arm and put his other arm under her back to catch her.

This put them in a position where their faces were not very far apart, and Genma blushed even before Shizune did. They stayed in that position for a moment until finally they leaned in to each other in unison and kissed.

Genma straightened up and brought Shizune up with him, and they kissed. When they finally stopped, they didn't know how much time had passed. But Shizune found herself outside her door so she said goodbye to Genma and walked inside, where she fell against a wall and sighed. That was not supposed to happen. So why was she glad it had?

However, the other jounin was on Cloud Nine. He walked to his place with a lighter step, even though he was hardly aware of it. When he stepped into his house, he sat down and sighed just as Shizune had, only he wasn't so distressed. He went to bed soon after, just happy it had happened. He realized he liked Shizune as much as he always had.

Soon afterward, Sasuke was taken to Orochimaru by the Sound Four, but there weren't very many jounin around to handle it due to the attack on Konoha by Sunagakure and Otogakure. So Tsunade called in Shikamaru, and told him to round up as many talented genin as possible, adding to take Naruto. The new chuunin took Naruto and called on Chouji, Kiba, and Neji, and the five set out.

Not long after that, Tsunade sent Shizune, Genma, Raido, and Iwashi on a mission. They were in the middle of the forest outside of Konoha when they heard the enemies ahead. Genma and Raido went ahead, and fought with the Sound Four while Shizune and Iwashi were preoccupied.

It was a long, hard, fight. Though they fought well, Genma and Raido were no real match for the four in their Cursed Seal Level Two. Genma got the worst of it.

Finally, Iwashi went after the two jounin. He found Raido unconscious, but Genma was awake. And dying.

"Shizune!" Iwashi shouted. "Come here! Genma is hurt!"

Shizune ran to the scene. She looked at Raido and saw he wasn't so bad, but looking at Genma, she gasped.

"Genma!" she exclaimed. "Iie! Genma!"

The girl ran over to him and Iwashi went to Raido to make he was all right.

Genma said nothing as Shizune leaned over him. He was almost gone already.

"I can try to save you but Genma, I can't... you're so..." Shizune stammered in horror.

"Shizune," Genma said painfully. But he didn't say anything after that. He opened and closed his eyes slowly, and he seemed tired.

"Genma!" Shizune said, her voice having risen to a manic scream. She began to attempt to save him, chakra gathering in her hands. But it was too late; she knew it, he knew it.

"I can't! Why can't I save you!" the kunoichi screamed.

Genma reached up and grabbed her hand. "Shizune," he said again, his voice still weak. "It's okay."

"No, Genma! It's not! I...I should...you...I should be able to save you! Why can't I save you?" she said again. Her voice had fallen to a whisper as she spoke the last sentence.

The wounded jounin coughed up some blood but then smiled at her. It was a pained smile, but it seemed genuine at the same time. "You tried Shizune."

"But I should be able to," she muttered to him.

"Don't worry about it," Genma murmered to her. His voice was constantly getting weaker. "Aishite imasu."

Shizune's eyes widened and she stared into the distance for a second, taking that sentence in.

"Genma," she whispered, her eyes watering. "Aishiteru."

The man looked happy. Sort of at peace. And then, suddenly...he was gone.

Shizune stayed on her knees for a moment, staring at his face. Then her tears fell down her cheeks, and she gasped, clenching her teeth, and she rested her forehead down on his.

"Genma!" she exclaimed. "Genma!"

She repeated his name over and over. Raido was still unconscious, and Iwashi saw that Genma was dead. He looked away from the girl and the dead jounin and closed his eyes tightly. And Shizune stayed with her forehead resting on Genma's, crying quietly.


End file.
